This invention relates to a card edge connector or a socket which is configured to be connected to a card having terminals provided in the vicinity of an edge thereof. For example, the card is a memory module.
For example, this type of connectors is disclosed in JP-A H11(1999)-16646, contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The connector of JP-A H11(1999)-16646 is configured to be connected to a printed-circuit board (card). As shown in FIG. 12, the connector of JP-A H11(1999)-16646 has a bending piece (spring portion) and a fixing piece (fixing portion). The bending piece is provided with a holding piece (latch) while the fixing piece is provided with an abutting piece (stopper). When the spring portion is bent to be apart from the printed-circuit board, the stopper is brought into abutment with a part of the latch so that a bending range of the spring portion is regulated. Therefore, the spring portion is prevented from being bent excessively.
As for the connector of JP-A H11(1999)-16646, the latch might be damaged when the card connected to the connector is forced to be removed. Even if the latch is not damaged, the latch might come off the card.